


Pair

by renysen



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Prompt: Pair, Time Travel, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Marrying Katsuki Yuuri meant that his sole existance now existed as part of a pair.





	Pair

Marrying Katsuki Yuuri meant that his sole existance now existed as part of a pair.

 

Where once there had been one purple toothbrush in the bathroom, there were now a blue one kept it company. Where once there was a single mug, there are now two matching ones with the hashtag #Viktuuri that Phichit had gifted them once the internet had decided on their ship name.

 

As such there were many things around the house that lived accompanied by a matching set. Their skates, their medal cases, their slippers, double the amount of pillows on Viktor’s bed, their toys for Makkachin. Their rings.

 

As such, when the sun reached that forsaken place in the sky where it fell directly into Viktor’s eyes, waking him before his alarm clock had the chance. He noticed a lack of clutter, but not much else.

 

His husband was not in bed, he noticed. In fact, it didn’t even seem like his husband had come to bed last night, which was very strange. Admittedly, Yuuri had a tendency to run off to work off his anxiety with exercise and as such, Viktor was no stranger to Yuuri rushing off on him and did not worry... much.

 

Time had taught Yuuri to leave Viktor a memo that he had set off to the rink. All he had to do now was find it.

 

He doesn’t.

 

He also doesn’t find may of their pictures together, the knick-knacks Yuuri brought in to his life to make of his apartment a home. He doesn’t find his husband’s clothes or his weddign ring. He doesn’t find their mugs, Yuuri’s toothbrush or his skates or his medals.

 

He feels breathless and scared.

 

Has Yuuri left him? Why isn’t he here? Where is he? What happened?

 

Eveything is wrong in the world and nothing makes sense. Not the empty space in his apartment that made his life orderly and previously suited him just fine. Not the lack of __ring__  and __husband__. Not the emptiness that threatened to engulf his entire life.

 

He needs to sit down and plops down in he middle of the hallway.

 

He unlocks his phone and begins to laugh.

 

2013 

 

2-0-1-3.

 

He laughs so hard, he cries anyway.


End file.
